Blog użytkownika:IvyStone12/Miraculum - Ballada o Delfinie i Wodniku
Z racji na nowe rozporządzenie wydane przez administrację, postanowiłam umieścić wszystkie napisane przeze mnie rozdziały w jednym poście... żeby nie miała kłopotów i żebym nie miała jakiś nie przyjemności. Ja chcę żyć ze wszystkimi w zgodzie i być fair wobec wszystkich. No i jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Otóż postanowiłam też opublikować na innym portalu czyli na wattpad. Kto wie, może też i na bloggerze. Zobaczy się. Tu macie link na wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/67797032-miraculum-ballada-o-delfinie-i-wodniku. Jeśli się coś zmieni, dam znać... od razu informuję o dwóch sprawać. Pierwsze opowiadanie planuje podzielić na dwie części i drugie mam w planach kolejne opowiadanie. O tym też poinformuje jak coś będzie dalej ruszone. To tyle z moje strony. Zapraszam do czytania. 'Rozdział 1' Francja - Paryż - 21 dzielnica - Godz: 20:12 - Z perspektywy Marii ~ Obiecuję ci córeczko, że nie długo będziemy razem... Kocham cię Mario... ~ Gdzieś w szechogarniających ciemnościach, słyszałam jak czyiś dobrze znajomy głos mówił mi o obietnicy bycia razem... pewnie słuchałabym go dalej, gdybym nie usłyszała głośnego huku, który natychmiast mnie obudził i sprowadził do rzeczywistości. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, zdałam sobie sprawę, iż leżałam na tylnym siedzeniu auta. Wnętrze pojazdu wyglądało jak każde inne. Cztery siedzenia z czarnym obiciem, tablica rozdzielcza, miejsce na pedał gazu i hamulca... itp... jak w każdym aucie. W tle słychać było warkot silnika i masowe uderzanie deszczu... nie zapominając o tym, że również słychać grzmoty piorunów. No tak, przecież była burza z piorunami. Za kierownicą siedziała kobieta, o krótkich brązowych włosach, które miała lekko potargane. Z lusterka wstecznego widziała jej oczy, które były piwne. Miała też piegi i okulary na nosie. Całe szczęśnie nie takie "Nerdy", ale stylowe z białą oprawką. Ubrana była w beżowy płasz, pod którym nosiła marynarkę ze spudnicą. Na nogach miała czarne rajtuzy i buty na średnim obcasie. Skąd wiedziałam jak ona wyglądała? To proste. Kierowca nazywała się Genevieve Renoir i pracowała jako przedstawicielka opieki społecznej. Miała za zadanie zanieść mnie do mojej rodziny "zastępczej" na mocy wyroku sądu. Jak na urzędniczkę przystało, wyglądała dorośle i poważnie. Ja zaś byłam trzynastoletnią dziewczyną, która miała czarne, falowane włosy upięte w dwa kucyki po bokach. Byłam znaza ze złocistego koloru oczu i jasnej cery. Niestety miałam taką cechę, że szybko się opala, o czym mogłam się przekonać podczas wypadów na plażę. Na prawej stronie kraku miałam znamie w kształcie motyla, które w pewnych chwilach, powodowało nie przyjemne swędzenie. Miałam na sobie białą bluzkę z bufiastymi rękawami i brożką z delfinem, Miałam też czarną spudniczkę z falbanami i delikatnym brokatem. Na stopach miałam błętkien baleriny. Na siedzeniu obok leżał mój błękitny plecak górski ze spakowanymi wcześniej potrzebnymi rzeczami. Między innymi telefon, moja legitymacja itp... resztę rzeczy miałam w bagarzniku, w kartonach. Kim jestem i dlaczegu znajduje się tu a nie gdzie indziej? Już wyjaśniam... Nazywam się Maria Cheng-Claudine mam trzynaście lat i jakby to powiedzieć... no jestem sierotą, która w towarzystwie pani z opieki społecznej jedzie z miasta Rounen na północnym zachodzie Francji, do Paryża. Kiedyś miałam szczęśliwą rodzinę. Mój ojciec był szefem korporacji, który zajmował się innowacjami technologicznymi, a matka robiła zawrotną karierę modelki. Mam też brata bliźniaka, który obecnie znajduje sie w szkole prywatnej, gdzie szkolą się tzw. Przyszłe gwiazdy show-biznesu. Czy byłam szczęśliwa w takiej rodzinie? W życiu... nie byłam szczęśliwa, a wszystko przez matkę, której tylko pieniądze chodziły po głowie. Była tak chciwa, że zdefraudowała budrzet fimry ojca i doprowadziła do upadłości. Oczywiście dzięki mnie, ojciec dowiedział się o intrydze. Niestety nie wniósł sprawy do sądu, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał za co wynając prawnika. Co gorsza, rodzicielka pozbawiła go praw do opieki nade mną i moim bratem bliźniakiem Thomasem, poprzez swingowanie tego, że on nad nią się pastwił i nad nami. Tak naprawdę miała kochanka, który tak samo jak rodzicielka, był modelem i płacił jej żeby ją bił, tak samo jak nas. Oczywiście robili to tak, aby wszystkie dowody wskazywały na ojca. Nam zagroziła, że jeśli komuś o tym powiemy, odda do oddzielnych domów dziecka, dopilnując, abyśmy się więcej nie widzieli. Kiedy ona wygrała, ja z Thomasem znienawidziliśmy ją i jej kochanka. Potem było tak, że mojego brata posłała do prywatnej szkoły z internatem, a mnie zaczęła traktować jak niewolnicę. Myślałam, że to będzie trwało wiecznie, a ja coraz bardziej życzyłam im śmierci. Jak mogli żyć z czystym sumieniem, jak mieli wiele na sumieniu? Myśłałam tak, do pewnej nocy. Tej nocy obudził mnie nieznany hałas, więc powoli wstałam z łóżka i powoli poszłam do salonu. Jednocześnie czując dziwny metaliczny zapach. Na miejscu zastałam widok, który można było widzieć tylko w horrorze. Cały salon był zdemolowany, a na białych zasłonach znajdowała się krew. Na podłodze... wśród porozwalanych rzeczy, znalazłam dwa martwe i dobrze znane mi ciała. Mojej matki i jej nowego kochanka. Jednak nie to mnie przeraziło. Nad nimi stała postać o wiele straszniejsza niż leżące trupy. Był to ubrany w ciemny strój, zamaskowany człowiek. Nie miałam wikodu na szczegóły, ponieważ było ciemno i była burza. Tylko pioruny na sekundę oświetliły pomieszczenie, ukazując przede mną bardziej uszczegółowioną postać. Człowiek był ubrany w czarny strój ninja (Co we Francji było dziwne...), a w prawej ręce dzierżył katanę, której ostrze było we krwi. Pierwsze myśli jakie mi przyszły do głowy, to że mnie zabije i umrę. Jednak stało się coś nie spodziewanego. Osobnik szybko się do mnie zbliżył i przedstawiając mi się jako ronin, dmuchnął we mnie jakiś proszek, po którym szybko zasnęłam. We śnie słyszałam to zdanie, które uderzyło mi w pamięć... dość głęboko. Kiedy następnego dnia, kiedy obudziłam się w zrójnowanym salonie, zauważyłam jak coś się świeciło jasnym błękitem. Od razu podbiegłam tam i wydobyłam źródło tego światła. To była błękitna brożka z delfinem, ozdobiona szafirowymi kamyczkami. Kiedy wzięłam do rąk biżuterię, stało się coś dziwnego. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ozdoba rozbłysła się wręcz oślepiającym światłem, a kiedy blask zniknął, to przede mną lewitowała mała błętkina istotka. Ciałko miała błękitne, rączki bez palców ogon zamiast nóg, z pleców wystawała płetwa grzbietowa, oczy miała koloru szafirowego, a na czole miała wytatuowaną wielką kroplę wody. Pierwsze co zrobiła, to przedstawiła mi się. Powiedziała, że jest tak zwaną Kwami o imieniu Aquua i jest strażniczką czegoś co się nazywało Miraculum błętkinego delfina. Powiedziała mi również, iż sprawcą zbroni był pomocnikiem tajemniczego władcy ciem, który go stworzył i obecnie stacjonuje w Paryżu. Obecnie po roku spędzonym w domu dziecka, pod opieką psychologa, znajduję się w samochodzie jadącym do Paryża. Podobno opieka społeczna znalazła kandydatów na rodzinę zastępczą, w postaci rodziny ze strony ojca. Okazało się, iż mój ojciec miał brata i siostrę. Wójek Wang był światowej sławy kucharzem w Chinach, a Ciocia Sabine w raz ze swoim mężem prowadziła rodzinną piekarnię/cukiernię właśnie w stolicy Francji. To właśnie tam jechałam. Nawet cieszyłam się z tego, bo nie widziałam się z ciocią od dłuższego czasu. Ciocia Sabine nie lubiła mojej mamy i odwiedzała mój były dom tylko pod jej nie obecność. Teraz cieszyłam się z tego, że mogłam mieć ją na co dzień. Po długim śnie rozciągałam się na rozgrzewkę i usiadłam na fotelu. Nic dziwnego, skoro jechałyśmy kilkanaście godzin. Po czym przez cały czas, patrzyłam się na szatynkę, która widząc mnie rozbudzoną, uśmiechnęła się do mnie lekko. - Jak się czujesz Mario? Dobrze ci się spało? - spytała z troską przedstawicielka opieki społecznej. - Bardzo dobrze. Teraz jestem podekscytowana, tym że zamieszkam u cioci i wójka - oznajmiłam z entuzjazmem. - To dobrze, bo już dojeżdżamy. Lepiej wyjmyj parasol - poleciła dając sygnał reszcie pojazdów, że zatrzymuje się. Ja zaś sięgnęłam po plecak. Tam miałam składaną parasolkę na takie ulewne burze. Jednocześnie to był też domek mojej Kwami, która po otworzeniu go, od razu spojrzała na mnie ze swoim słodkim uśmiechem. - No nareszcie. A już myślałam, że nigdy nie dojedziemy - wyszeptała zniecierpliwiona kwami. - Wiem o tym, ale nie mogę cię wypuścić teraz. Nikt nie może się o tobie dowiedzieć. A wszczególności ten władca ciem - cicho jej przypomniałam, a Aquua spóściła smutno główkę. - Tak... wiem - dodała, a ja odpowiedziałam jej pocieszającym uśmiechem, po czym zamknęłam torbę. Kiedy samochód stanął, od razu odtworzyłam drzwi i wysiadłam z pojazdu marki Nero. Kobieta wysiadła chwilę za mną i obie rozłożyłyśmy parasolki. Genevieve miała czarną parasolkę, a ja niebieską z delfinkami. Bardzo uwielbiałam te morskie ssaki. Stałyśmy przed piekarnią Tom&Sabine gdzie była rodzina ze strony ojca. Mimo późnej pory, we wnątrz piekarni było jasno. Pewnie na nas czekali. Trochę się spięłam tym wszystkim... miałam nadzieje, że mnie polubią. - Gotowa? - spytała szatynka, a ja skinęłam głową na tak. Nie chciałam pokazać jej, że się denerwowałam. W końcu byli moją rodziną. Przynajmniej taką miałam nadziej. Nie tracąc czasu, kierowałyśmy się w stronę przybytku, gdzie jak się spodziewałyśmy w środku tej przytulnej cukiernki siedziały trzy osoby. Z czego dwie były mi znane z dokumentów. Ciocia Sabine i wójek Tom siedzieli przy jednym stoliku w towarzystwie innej dziewczyny. Na oko wyglądała na mój wiek. Tak samo jak ja miała upięte czarne włosy w kitki po bokach i miała niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w białą koszulkę w czarno-różowe wzorki, różowe spodenki, a na bosych stopach miała czerwone japonki. Nie znałam tej dziewczyny... albo jej nie pamiętałam. Ciekawa byłam kim jest moja równieśnica. - Proszę się rozgościć pani Renoir - pierwsza która się odezwała była ciocia, która wstała ze stołu i pokazała na siedzenie, na przeciwko wója Toma. Szatynka odwzajemniła gest uśmiechem, po czym usiadła we wskazanym miejscu. - Dziękuję Pani Cheng. Miło nam, że państwo postanowili zaadoptować Marię - oznajmiła serdecznie pani z opieki społecznej. - Ależ Maria to nasza rodzina. Kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się o tragedni i zniknięciu wója Tai'a, to zbrodnią byłoby jej nie pomagać - oznajmił wójek Tom. Musiałam przyznać, że to był dobry i porządny człowiek. - A skoro o rodzinie mowa. Mario... przedstawiam ci naszą córkę i twoją kuzynkę, Marinette - dodała ciocia, a dziewczyna wstała ze stołu i podeszła do mnie. W końcu wyciągnęła do mnie rękę na powitanie. - Miło mi... jestem Marinette, a ty pewnie jesteś Maria. Ciocia mi wiele o tobie opowiadała - przywitała się ze mną uprzejmie i z uśmiechem. Od razu odwzajemniłam gest powitania. Szkoda że nie mogłam powiedzieć tego samego o niej... praktycznie jej nie znałam. - Mnie też miło poznać - oznajmiłam trochę nie pewnie. - Dziewczynki... może pójdziecie na góre. Mari pokaże ci co i jak... może być? My w tym czasie załatwimy sprawę adopcji kuzyki - zaproponował wój, lecz odpowiedzi się nie doczekał. Marinette od razu złapała mnie za rękę i ciągnęła mnie na górę. Krzycząc podekscytowana, że pokaże mi nie tylko dom, ale i najciekawsze miejsca w mieście. Coś czułam, że nie będę się nudziła. Po raz pierwszy poczułam coś co ludzie nazywali rodzinnym ciepłem. Wójostwo jak zauważyłam, od razu mnie pokochali jak własną córkę i przyjeli pod swoje skrzydła. Jednakże musiałam pamiętać o swoim bracie bliźniaku Thomasie. Szkoda, że musiałam czekać tydzień na jego przyjazd, ale będzie warto. Na pewno. Po za tym, miałam ważną misję do spełnienia. Musiałam odnaleźć ronina i władcę ciem w celu wyrównania rachunków. Coś czułam, że najbliższy czas będzie naprawdę interesujący. 'Rozdział 2' Francja – Paryż – 26 października (Tydzień później) – Godz: 8:00 – Z perspektywy Marii. Od wprowadzenia się do cioci Sabine minął tydzień. W międzyczasie zdążyłam już zwiedzić miasto, wraz z moją kuzynką Marinett. Między innymi zwiedziłyśmy wierzę Eifl'a, Luwr, Paryskie zoo i wiele innych miejsc. Przy okazji gadałyśmy na różne tematy i w ogóle zachowałyśmy się jak prawdziwe przyjaciółki, mimo tygodniowej znajomości. Do tej pory nie miałam pojęcia jakim cudem ciocia mi nie mówiła, że ma taką fantastyczną córkę. Na razie to nie było dla mnie zbyt ważne. Chciałam tylko nawiązać przyjaźń z kuzynką, aby szybciej się zaaklimatyzować. Później się zobaczy. Teraz nastał dzień kiedy miałam pójść do szkoły i oczywiście zapisali mnie do tej samej szkoły publicznej, gdzie chodzi Mari. Przynajmniej będzie mi łatwiej zaaklimatyzacją. Jednakże trochę się denerwowałam. Kiedy matka przejęła majątek ojca, zabroniła mi chodzenia do szkoły, mówiąc mi że takiej służącej jak ja nie potrzebna edukacja i musi wiedzieć jak coś pan karze, to służąca musi to zrobić bez mrugnięcia okiem. A zdarzyło się to z dwa lata temu. Teraz wreszcie wracam do szkoły, choć czułam się spięta. W tym momencie byłam cała spięta, pomimo obecności mojej kuzynki. Całe szczęście do szkoły nie było daleko, więc miałam trochę czasu, aby ochłonąć. Niestety marnie mi to wychodziło. Oby tego nie zauważyła Mari. - Nic ci nie jest? Maria... - odezwała się nagle, a ja spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona. Na jej twarzy widziałam trochę zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy. Jak mówiłam... marnie mi to wychodziło. - Nie nic... wszystko w porządku – zaśmiałam się głupio, starając się zatuszować moje wcześniejsze zmartwienia. - Na pewno? - dopytała fiołkowooka, aby upewnić się. Jej spojrzenie dosłownie mogło przeszyć moją duszę. - TA...! - krzyknęłam udając radość, lecz jej przeszywające spojrzenie sprawiło, że moja maska radości wnet stopiła się niczym lód w upalny dzień. - Nie – powiedziałam bardziej smutnym głosem i schyliłam się ku ziemi. Płytki w tej chwili był znacznie bardziej interesujące niż twarz Marinett. - A czym się tak denerwujesz? Nie masz się czego bać, no może poza panną Bourgeois, która chodzi z nami do klasy – zaśmiała się wnet, kiedy mówiła o córce burmistrza. Trochę się uśmiechnęła, lecz po chwili znów byłam smutna. - Nie chodzi mi o tą całą Chloe – westchnęłam ciężko. - A o co? - Po prostu długo nie chodziłam do szkoły i boje się, że nie wiem jak będę reagować. - Nie martw się. Puki będę przy tobie, to będzie dobrze. - Dzięki Mari – powiedziałam nadal smutnym głosem, lecz czułam się trochę lepiej. Wiedziałam, że dziewczyna chciała mnie pocieszyć, za co jestem jej bardzo wdzięczna. Kuzynka odwzajemniła gest. - Wszystko będzie dobrze... - dodała cicho córka siostry mojego ojca, gdy ktoś nam przerwał konwersację. - MARINETT! - z oddali usłyszałyśmy czyiś dziewczyński krzyk. Od razu spojrzałyśmy na źródło hałasu. W naszym kierunku biegła jakaś dziewczyna. Była średniego wzrostu, ciemna cera, brązowe oczy i długie, sięgające do ramion brązowe, falowane włosy o jasnych końcówkach. Miała na sobie biało-pomarańczowo-fioletową koszulę w kratę, niebieskie jeansy i czarno-białe tenisówki. Na ramieniu zwisała jej błękitna torba, a na nosie miała okulary z czarną oprawką. Kiedy stanęła obok nas, zdyszana oparła o swoje kolana i próbowała wyrównać oddech. - Alya!? Myślałam, że jesteś już pod szkołą! - powiedziała zaskoczona Marinett. Mogłam się domyślić, że się znają, skoro zwróciła się po imieniu. - I mam bać się, że wystawisz mnie do wiatru? Nie ma mowy – powiedziała gardłowym tonem Alya i wyprostowała się, krzyżując swoje ramiona na poziomie klatki piersiowej. Po jej minie mogłam stwierdzić, iż nie jest zachwycona. - Nie rozumiem, Alya o czym ty mówisz? - odpowiedziała jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona ciemnowłosa. - Już ty się lepiej nie tłumacz. Od tygodnia zostawiasz mnie po szkolę samą, a ja się martwię o ciebie. Jak widać nie potrzebnie – oznajmiła szatynka ze złością i spojrzała na mnie gniewnym spojrzeniem. - Alya to nie tak... - Marinett próbowała się wytłumaczyć, lecz postanowiłam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręcę. Bo coś czułam, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. - Maria Cheng-Claudine... jestem kuzynką Marinett – z uśmiechem wyciągnęłam do dziewczyny rękę w celu przywitania się. Szatynka spojrzała się na mnie jak na wariatkę. - Kuzynka? Łał... Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałaś Marinett? - Spytała się mając pretensjonalny ton głosu. Mogłam się domyślić, że Mari nic jej nie powiedziała. - No bo, to miała być dla wszystkich niespodzianka. Poza tym, Maria przyjechała tydzień temu, a do tej pory nie miałam pojęcia o jej istnieniu. Dla mnie to też jest nowa sytuacja – wyjaśniła dzieczyna w czarnej kurtce. - Kuzynka powiadasz... W takim razie Alya Cesaire. Również miło mi cię poznać – dodała już bardziej uśmiechnięta szatynka odwzajemniła uścisk dłoni. Widać, że złość szybko jej przeszła. Jak widać jest miłą i sympatyczną dziewczyną. Po chwili dodała jeszcze bardziej uśmiechnięta – witamy w Paryżu. Mam nadzieje, że spodoba ci się w mieście. - Nie bój żaby. Marinett zdążyła mnie oprowadzić po mieście. To właśnie te wycieczki były przyczyną tego, że nie miała dla ciebie czasu. Przepraszam. - Nic się nie stało. Gdybym była w takiej sytuacji, to pewnie postąpiłabym tak samo. - Czyli nie jesteś na mnie zła? - Oczywiście, że nie. W sumie to ty z Mari jesteście podobne do siebie. Normalnie jak bliźniaczki – stwierdziła Alya, a ja dokładnie przyjrzałam się sobie, a potem kuzyznce. Fakycznie byłyśmy podobne (Po za oczami... brąz moich oczu odziedziczyłam po matce). Jak mogłam tego nie zauważyć. - To przez to, że moja mama i jej ojciec są... znaczy byli rodzeństwem – wyjaśniła powody naszego podobieństwa, lecz gdy chciała wypominać o moim ojcu, starała się uważnie dobierać słowa, pewnie z obawy że to mnie w jakiś sposób urazi. O to nie musiała się martwić, lecz na samo wspomnienie o tacie, zrobiło mi się smutno. - Czekaj... jak to byli? - spytała Cesaire podnoszczą pytające brew. Jeszcze bardziej posmutniałam, gdyż weszłyśmy na drażliwy dla mnie temat. Od razu spuściłam głowę, dając dziewczynom znać, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. - To skomplikowane – powiedziała zmartwiona Mari. - Okej... rozumiem. Maria przepraszam za to. Nie powinnam była poruszać tego tematu – po chwili Alya do mnie podeszła. Kiedy na nią spojrzałam, mogłam zauważyć, że było jej przykro. Z drugiej strony nie musiała mnie przepraszać, bo nie miała pojęcia. Co nie zmieniało tego, że miło z jej strony. - Nie masz za co Alya – powiedziałam z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem i postanowiłam ją przytulić. Na początku dziewczyna była trochę zdezorientowana, lecz po chwili odwzajemniła gest. Po chwili oderwałyśmy się i spojrzałyśmy na siebie. Mogłyśmy tak stać, gdybyśmy nie usłyszały dzwonka na lekcje. - Lepiej chodźmy już, bo złapiemy spóźnienie – zaproponowała kuzynka, a my obie przytaknęłyśmy głowami. - No to chodźmy już, bo nie ma czasu – ponagliła nas Mari i rzuciłyśmy się do biegu. Na szczęście szkoła nie znajdowała się daleko, więc powinnyśmy zdążyć. Nasza trójka biegła co sił w nogach, a mi najbardziej zależało na tym, aby zdążyć na lekcje. Bo jeszcze przed przejęciami miałam spotkać się z panem Heprel'e, który miał posadę pedagoga szkolnego. Mówił mojej cioci, że chciał jeszcze porozmawiać ze mną jak przyjdę, więc nie mogłam tracić czasu. Dość szybko zbliżyłyśmy się do budynku szkoły, gdzie przy schodach stał mężczyzna po czterdziestce. Miał brązowe włosy, które były zaczesane, brązowe oczy. Miał na sobie ciemnozieloną kurtkę, biały podkoszulek, niebieskie jeansy i jasne buty. Widać, że na kogoś czekał. Od razu zwolniłam bieg, kiedy Mari z Aly'ą, biegł dalej. Ja stanęłam jakieś dwa metry przed szatynem. - Pan Haprel'e? - spytałam nie pewnie. - Tak, to ja... a ty jesteś spóźniona – oznajmił trochę surowym tonem, ale chyba się na mnie nie gniewał. - Bardzo przepraszam, ale... - chciałam wyjaśnić powody mojego spóźnienia, lecz zostało mi przerwane, przez to jak się do mnie ciepło uśmiechnął. - Rozumiem, że chciałaś nawiązać z kimś kontakt, lecz pamiętaj o tym żeby się nie spóźnić jak masz umówione spotkanie. - Będę pamiętać. - MARIA! - nagle usłyszałam krzyk Aly'i. Od razu wyjrzałam zza plecy pedagoga a on odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Progu stały dziewczyny, które się na nas patrzyły. - Idźcie same. Ciocia Sabine powiedziała mi, że przed zajęciami mam się spotkać z Panem Haprel'em! - krzyknęłam wnet. - No tak zapomniałam! To do zobaczenia na lekcji! - odpowiedziała mi Marinett i razem z Aly'ą pobiegły dalej. - Okej, zatem pójdziemy do mojego gabinetu. Muszę zrobić z tobą zrobić wywiad środowiskowy i uzupełnić papiery. Wiesz, szkolna formalność – oznajmił spokojnie szkolny pedagog i kierował się w stronę wejścia. Ja postąpiłam tak samo i szłam za nim. Pod czas wędrówki, objaśnił mi co i jak, dotyczące tej szkoły. Musiałam przyznać, że szkoła była niesamowita i wyjątkowa. Coś czułam, że to będzie naprawdę wyjątkowy rok szkolny. 'Rozdział 3' Francja – Paryż – Tego samego dnia – 9:30 – Z perspektywy Marii Po spotkaniu z pedagogiem i całą szkolną papierologią, stałam przed salą gdzie obecnie klasa mojej kuzynki miała lekcje francuskiego z panią Caline Bustier. Byłam bardzo speszona i zdenerwowana. W głowie kotłowało mi się od różnych myśli w stylu „A co jeśli mnie nie polubią..? „ - „A co jeśli strzele gafę i zaczną się ze mnie śmiać?”. Myślałam, że eksploduje stojąc za tymi drzwiami. W międzyczasie szkolny pedagog, rozmawiał z nauczycielką. W tej chwili myślałam o tym, że każda minuta zamieniała się w godzinę i że lada moment zwariuję. Zwariowałabym gdyby nie nagłe otwarcie drzwi do sali i wyłonienie się pedagoga. - Proszę wejdź i przedstaw się kolegom – oznajmił wnet, a ja powoli wchodziłam do sali. Z początku ścianę z tablicą, a przed nią biurko. Przy meblu stała kobieta w bieli. Miała rude włosy upięte w koka z tyłu głowy, turkusowe włosy i jasną cerę. Musiałam przyznać, że była piękna, jakby wyciągnięta z obrazka. Pewnie nie jedna kobieta zazdrościła jej urody. - Proszę wejdź... śmiało – zachęcała mnie, widząc jaki miałam nie pewny krok. Kiedy stanęłam na środku sali, od razu przykuły mnie szkolne ławki, które piętrzyły się jak schody. Na ich widok odniosłam wrażenie, że to nie jest gimnazjum, a uczelnia. Oprócz kuzynki i jej przyjaciółki była jeszcze masa innych uczniów, która patrzyła się na mnie w tej chwili. W sumie to prawie wszyscy. Pewna blondi w przedniej ławce zajmowała się malowaniem paznokci i kompletnie olewała to co się dzieju. Coś czułam, że się z tą dziewczyną nie polubię (Przypominała mi pewną osobę, której szczerze nienawidziłam...) - Drodzy uczniowie. Chciałabym wam przedstawić nową koleżankę... Maria Cheng-Claudine. Od dzisiaj będzie z wami chodziła do klasy – przedstawiła mnie nauczycielka, a ja machnęłam ręką na powitanie. - Cześć Maria! - powiedzieli wszyscy chórem. - Hejka – odpowiedziałam nie pewnie. - Skoro uprzejmości mamy już za sobą, to chciałabym, abyś opowie... Panno Bouregois! Proszę odłożyć swój salon kosmetyczny i zająć się tym co się dzieje w sali! - zawołała nagle zdenerwowana rudowłosa nauczycielka i spojrzała się na wypacykowaną blondynkę, która obecnie zajmowała się swoimi paznokciami. - Co proszę? Przecież pani teraz nie prowadzi lekcji, więc nie ma nic ciekawego – odpowiedziała niebieskooka w żółtym swetrze i czuć można było zlewkę w jej głosie. Jak widać dziewczyna kompletnie nie interesowała się tym co się działo i nie zamierzała zostawiać manicure. - Po za tym, paznokcie same się nie zrobią – dodała po chwili i spojrzała na blondyna siedzącego w ławce obok. Posyłała mu, znaczące spojrzenie. Kiedy chłopak spojrzał na nią, od razu posłał jej zniesmaczone spojrzenie. - Albo odłożysz lakier, albo inaczej pogadamy... - powiedziała nauczycielka francuskiego jeszcze bardziej stanowczym tonem, a blondi tylko przekręciła oczami na oznakę politowania. - Dobrze, ale zrobię to tylko po to, aby pani więcej już mi nie truła. - oznajmiła niebieskooka i odłożyła zamkniętą już buteleczkę na blat ławki. Profesorka tylko prychnęła zdenerwowana i usiadła za biurkiem. Od razu skinęła głową dając mi pozwolenie na to, abym zaczęła mówić. - A więc jestem Maria i do Paryża przeprowadziłam się tydzień temu. Wcześniej mieszkałam w mieście Rounen na północy od stolicy. Od razu wyprzedzając pytanie o powinowactwo z Marinette... tak jesteśmy spokrewnione, ale jesteśmy kuzynkami. Nie siostrami. Moimi zainteresowaniami jest muzyka i pływanie. W starym mieście, praktycznie codziennie chodziłam na basen i... - jak przystało na przedstawienie swojej osoby, opowiedziałam co i jak, lecz moja wypowiedź została bezczelnie przerwana przez głośny ziew. Od razu spojrzałam na blondi jak rozdziawiała swoją paszczę. - NUUUUUUUUUUUUDA! Chyba po raz pierwszy bym się ucieszyła, że zamiast tych bredni to odbywała się normalna lekcja – oznajmiła znudzonym tonem, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą nie tylko nauczycielki i pedagoga, ale również pozostałych uczniów, poza rudowłosą sąsiadką w fioletowej kamizelce, która chyba zgrywała idiotke. Natomiast Marinett aż kipiała ze złości. - Chloe! Jak możesz tak mówić..! - fiołkowooka nie wytrzymała i wybuchła, wydzierając się na całą klasę. Zaś dziewczyna w żółto-białych ubraniach tylko zaśmiała się wrednie. Rozumiem, że kuzynka chciała mnie bronić, przed takimi jak ona, lecz nie musi się o to martwić. - Spokojnie Mari, nie przejmuję się tym co mówią plastiki – powiedziałam spokojnie i machałam rękoma, dając znać, aby kuzynka się uspokoiła. Natomiast moja wypowiedź trochę zirytowała tę tanią podróbkę lalki barbie. Jej złość była przyprawiała mnie o nieziemską satysfakcję. - CO PLASTKI!? A zresztą... nie będę słuchała marnej podróby Marinette – zaśmiała się wrednie i chciała zająć się swoim „Salonem Makijarzu”. Szkoda, że nie przewidziała mojej riposty. - I to mówi tandetna podróbka lalki barbie – powiedziałam kpiąco, a cała ta Chloe mocno się zdziwiła i wściekła, a jej twarz stała się czerwona ze złości. W klasie usłyszałam od reszty uczniów słyszałam ciche ~''ŁUU~. - Czyżby!? Prędzej to lalki barbie są moją tandetną podróbką. Ja jestem dużo lepsza, od tej kukły – oznajmiła blondi ze swoim wszędobylskim uśmieszkiem, a ja uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze bardziej wrednie niż niebieskooka pusta dziewczyna. - Lepsza..? W sensie bardziej plastikowa i płytka? - skontrowałam jej wypowiedź, a ku memu zdziwieniu wszyscy, poza rudą sąsiadką z ławki „Barbie”, zaczęli się śmiać. Kiedy patrzyłam na nią, to myślałam że jeszcze trochę i zaraz wybuchnie niczym Wezuwiusz. - Dobra uczniowie... były śmiechy, ale teraz chciałabym zacząć lekcje – nagle powiedziała zdenerwowana pani od języka francuskiego i starała uspokoić rozrechotany tłum. Nauczycielka kontynuowała, gdy wszyscy byli cicho. Natomiast córeczka burmistrza, siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, a jej nienawistny wzrok mógł miotać gromami. Ale będąc szczera, normalnie widok bezcenny. W tej chwili żałowałam tego, że nie wzięłam ze sobą aparatu. - Skoro wszyscy daliśmy się ponieść emocjom, to teraz przejdźmy do zajęć... Mario, zajmij miejsce obok panny Kubdel. Ławka za Chloe i Sabriną – odrzekła pani, a ja poszłam tam gdzie poleciła. Po drodze słyszałam ciche mruknięcie panienki ślicznotki które niosło jednoznaczny komunikat „Zniszczę cię... zobaczysz”. Nie przejęłam się ponieważ nie warto było tracić na nią nerwów. Kiedy nauczycielka zaczęła/kontynuowała zajęcia, usiadłam przy ławce, gdzie siedziała dziewczyna w moim wieku. Miała sterczące we wszystkich stronach, różowe włosy upięte w kucyka po lewej stronie głowy, niebieskie oczy i jasną cerę. Miała na sobie brązowy podkoszulek, a pod nim czarny kombinezon z wężowymi ornamentami, koloru jasno zielonego. Miała też czarne spodenki sięgające do kolan i czarne wysokie trampki z różowym sznurowadłem, białą podeszwą i żółtym wzorem w kwadraty. Miała też wysokie skarpetki w czarno-białe paski. Z początku dziewczyna patrzyła w tablicę i pewnie nie zauważyłam tego jak dosiadłam. Nie przejmując się tym, sięgnęłam do swojego plecaka i wyjęłam podręcznik do języka i tableta z patyczkiem, pełniącego rolę mojego zeszytu. Byłam gotowa do uczestniczenia na zajęciach, gdy niespodziewanie usłyszałam tuż obok siebie ciche i kilkukrotne „PST”. Od razu trochę zdziwiona spojrzałam na swoją sąsiadkę. Od razu jej oczy były skierowane w moją stronę. - To co zrobiłaś było szalone... wiesz? - wyszeptała tak cicho jakby to był sekret. Pewnie nie chciała, żeby ta blondi przed nami i jej przyjaciółeczka to usłyszała. - E tam, to nic... ale czemu tak twierdzisz? - spytała ciekawa. Zabrzmiało mi to tak jakby to był wyczyn, co wywołało mi wielkie zdziwienie. - No bo, nikt do tej pory nie postawił się tej pannie Lali. - Na prawdę? Jak to? - Przecież ona jest córką burmistrza i jak ktoś jej podskoczy to od razu dzwoni do tatusia, w celu urządzenia takiej osobie piekła. - Poważnie!? A zresztą wisi mi to. W poprzedniej szkole już miałam do czynienia z takimi personami pokroju Chloe. - Fajnie masz. My nigdy byśmy się nie postawili tej panience. Można powiedzieć, że dla nas bohaterką dnia – powiedziała z uśmiechem, a ja jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiłam. Jednak nie chciałam się tym chwalić. - Po prostu mówię to co widzę... a ona przypominała mi podróbkę lalki barbie. - Haha, dobre... Alix jestem. Miło mi cię poznać – po krótkiej wymianie zdań różowowłosa postanowiła się przedstawić i wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Co zresztą odwzajemniłam z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Maria, mnie też miło poznać – odpowiedziałam krótko po czym wróciłyśmy do słuchania profesorki. Musiałam przyznać, że Alix była fajną dziewczyną, więc liczę że się zakoleguje. Coś czułam, że zapowiadał się niesamowity rok szkolny pełen niespodzianek. 'Rozdział 4' '''Francja – Paryż – 28 października (Dwa dni później) – 12:45 – Miejski Basen – Z perspektywy Marii.' Od kiedy zaczęłam chodzić do szkoły, czułam się normalnie jak w bajce. Poznawałam coraz nowszych ludzi i w ogóle. Szkoła jest odjazdowa... zwłaszcza spodobało mi się wewnętrzne boisko, gdzie jednocześnie odbywały się przerwy i lekcje w-f. A Alix jest świetną koleżanką, z którą znalazłam wspólny język. Obie lubiłyśmy wyzwania i sport. Tylko że ona woli jazdę na rolkach, a ja pływanie. Na szczęście znalazłyśmy między sobą kompromis. Ja razem z nią chodziłam na skate park, zaś Alix razem ze mną na basen. Poza sportem, że miałyśmy wiele wspólnych tematów, więc nie było tak źle. Zapowiadało się na świetną przyjaźń, choć trochę mniej gadam z moją kuzynką, lecz chyba to rozumie... to moja pierwsza znajoma, od „tak długiego” czasu. Dzisiaj jak to miałam w zwyczaju po lekcjach, poszłam na miejski basen żeby ćwiczyć. Moim marzeniem było zostać zawodową pływaczką i dostać się do jakiejś drużyny pływackiej. Można było powiedzieć, że miałam wielkie marzenia. Oczywiście nie byłam sama. Alix czekała na mnie w środku, lecz będzie siedzieć na trybunach. W chwili obecnej byłam w szatni, gdzie ubrałam swój jasno niebieski kostium kąpielowy w falisty wzór. Właśnie pakowałam swoje ciuchy na zmianę do torby, gdy przypadkowo usłyszałam rozmowę dwóch dziewczyn, które stały w pobliżu. Jedna miała czarne włosy upięte w koka, ciemne oczy i bladą cerę. Druga miała krótkie szatynowe włosy, zielone oczy i jasnokremową cerę. Wyglądały na ten sam wiek co mój i miały na sobie sportowe kostiumy pływackie w barwach francuskiej flagi. - Reenee jak ty to robisz, że jesteś najlepsza – powiedziała zachwycona jedna z dziewczyn. Kontem oka zauważyłam, że odezwała się ta o szmaragdowych oczach. - *'hehehe* '''Cóż Talia... trening, dobra dieta i pewność siebie daje ci gwarancję sukcesu – powiedziała pewna siebie jej czarnowłosa koleżanka. Po czym dodała trochę ciszej – ale mam też maleńki sekrecik. - Poważnie!? - powiedziała głośno podekscytowana Talia. - Ciiii ciszej bądź! Zaraz się dowie cały basen – oznajmiła trochę pretensjonalnym tonem, ale po chwili znów się uśmiechnęła do swojej koleżanki. Po chwili Reenee sięgnęła po coś do swojej sportowej torby w kolorach czerwieni i bieli. Na jednej z kieszonek widniało logo PUMY. - A powiesz mi, co to za sekret? Może to mi pomoże... - oznajmiła druga pływaczka, już trochę ciszej, lecz jej głos przypominał trochę pisk. - Okej... ale masz się nie wygadać. - Nie wygadam się. Obiecuje. - Dobra, tak więc... - zaczęła Reenee, wyciągając ze swojej torby czerwoną wstążkę. Z początku trochę mnie to zdziwiło, lecz po chwili ujrzałam złote kółko, które było uwieszone. Domyślałam się, że to jest medal za pierwsze miejsce. - Ten medal podarowała mi go moja matka. Wygrała go kiedy była w moim wieku, a teraz dała mi go, gdy się dowiedziała o moim przyjęciu do drużyny pływackiej. - Łał! jaki piękny – odparła zachwycona Talia, a jej oczy wyglądały jak dwa duże franki*. - No... w końcu złoto jest dla zwycięzcy. To właśnie to sprawiło, że ciężko trenuje – rzekła czarnowłosa i schowała go do swojej torby, a swoją torbę do szafki. Szatynka postąpiła tak samo. W dłoniach teraz trzymały białe czepki, na których były wymalowane flagi francji. - Okej... ja jeszcze pójdę do ubikacji... poczekasz? - spytała Reenee kierując się do wyjścia pod natryski. - Jasne Poczekam! – odrzekła radośnie jej koleżanka, choć ja czułam że ona zachowuje cię co najmniej podejrzanie. Ciemnooka skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się po raz ostatni, po czym zniknęła za zakrętem. Na początku myślałam, że Reenee jest zadufaną w sobie snobką, która chciała się pochwalić swoim medalem, ale to co usłyszałam... bardzo mnie pozytywnie zaskoczyło. Zrobienie talizmanu szczęścia z pamiątki rodzinnej mogło świadczyć tylko o przywiązaniu się do wartości rodzinnej. Zazdrościłam jej tego w głębi serca. Ja takiej matki nie miałam i nigdy nie doświadczyłam tego co ona. Już chciałam schować swoją torbę i z ręcznikiem udać się pod natrysk, kiedy stałam się świadkiem podejrzanego zachowania ze strony Talii. Szatynka rozejrzała się na boki, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy nikt jej w tej chwili nie obserwuje. Ja przeszłam obok niej, lecz po chwili schowałam się za jedną z szafek. Z początku zachowywała się jak gdyby nigdy nic, lecz po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się wredny wyraz twarzy i uśmiechnęła się szatańsko. Po czym drugi raz otworzyła szafkę i wyjęła jakiś prostokąt w kolorze czekoladowym, a później jakiś metalowy drucik. - Wybacz Reenee... doceniam twoją ciężką pracę, ale nie myśl sobie że to ty popłyniesz na tego rocznych zawodach – mówiła do siebie dziewczyna, majstrując przy zamku szafki. Okazało się, iż ten drucik, był w rzeczywistości wytrychem, którym posługiwała się do włamania. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a metalowe drzwi się otworzyły. - Mam nadzieje, że smakują ci dietetyczne ciastka „Mojej” roboty. W tym roku to ja popłynę na zawodach – oznajmiła uśmiechając się triumfalnie i włożyła folię do szafki koleżanki. Po chwili znów zamknęła i pogwizdując, pogwizdując szła w kierunku wejścia pod natryski. Na szczęście schowałam się za trochę dalej, aby mnie nie zauważyła. Kiedy kroki ucichły wyłoniłam się z kryjówki i rozglądałam się wkoło. Ciężko oddychałam, a serce łomotało mi jak szalone. Uspokajając się, starałam uporządkować to czego byłam świadkiem przed chwilą. Jak się okazało, byłam świadkiem „sabotarzu” jeśli dobrze wywnioskowałam. Podobno słyszałam, że pływacy są na diecie niskokalorycznej, żeby osiągać najlepszy czas na zawodach. Talia pewnie wmówiła swojej koleżance, że te ciasteczka są dietetyczne, a ona je chętnie zjada. Pewnie zielonooka zamierzą ją trochę podtuczyć, żeby gorzej wypadła na treningu, a trener będzie zmuszony do zmiany składu i pewnie liczy, że ją wybierze. Od razu zastanawiałam się co by zrobić. Przecież nie polecę do Reenee i jej nie powiem „Hej jestem Maria i widziałam jak twoja fałszywa kumpela podstawia ci kaloryczne jedzenie, mając chrapkę na twoje miejsce w drużynie”. Tamta pewnie by się tego wyparła od razu. Niestety na samą myśl o takich zagrywkach, coś mnie brało i postanowiłam zaryzykować. Od razu pobiegłam pod natryski, gdzie chciałam ostrzec dziewczynę, lecz parka wyszła już na basen. Cholercia! Chciałam zrobić wszystko, żeby jej pomóc a nie zrobiłam nic. No cóż. Może przy odrobinie szczęścia, spotkam ją na terenie i jej powiem. Bezradna weszłam pod natrysk w celu zamoczenia i powiesiłam ręcznik na jednym z wieszaków. Prysznic trwał sekundę, po czym szłam w kierunku krytej pływalni, gdzie czekała na mnie moja kumpela Alix ze stoperem. Obiecała mi pomagać w moim treningu pływackim. Nie spodziewałam się tylko jak ten dzień minie. '''Godzina później – Narrator' Na basenie miejskim, miejscowa drużyna pływacka składająca się z samych nastoletnich dziewczyn ze szkoły Dupont , miała trening do nadchodzących zawodów między szkolnych. Trening oczywiście odbywał się pod okiem Freda Haprel'a, który oprócz posadki szkolnego woźnego, posiada również pracę trenera pływania. To właśnie on był odpowiedzialny za całą drużynę. Jak na trenera przystało, miał biały podkoszulek z krótkim rękawkiem, czerwone krótkie spodenki i klapki. Na szyj miał uwieszony na sznurku gwizdek i czarny stoper. W chwili obecnej szedł wzdłuż szerokości basenu i każdej zawodniczce odmierzał czas. A drużyna składała się z dwunastu osób, więc miał co robić. Tak szedł od pierwszego toru i uśmiechał się lekko. Wiedział, że miał dobre zawodniczki, a Reenee Vitesse była faworytką. To właśnie ją chciał wystawić do nadchodzących zawodów między szkolnych. Niestety od kilku dni dziewczyna go zawodziła co raz bardziej. W prawdzie obiecywała poprawę, ale nic nie wynikało. Tak było i tym razem. Kiedy dotarł do toru Reenee, spojrzał na stoper, a jego uśmiech znikł. Od razu stanął i poczekał, aż dziewczyna wykona długości basenów. Pozostałe członkinie drużyny, miały prawie ukończone. Czarnowłosa z wielkim chluskiem wyłoniła się z wody, ale ciężko oddychała. Z początku nie zdała sobie sprawy, że ktoś stał nad jej głową, do puki nie zobaczyła czyiś męskich stóp. Zaskoczona Vitesse spojrzała w górę. Kompletnie nie spodziewała się jego obecności. Na twarzy swojego trenera ujrzała wyraz zawodu, co ją zaniepokoiło - Czy coś się stało trenerze? - spytała ciężko dysząc. - W sumie nic takiego... ale niepokoją mnie twoje wyniki. Robisz się coraz wolniejsza – powiedział rozczarowany mężczyzna i pokazał stoper z jej czasem. Ciemnookiej zrzedła mina. - To niemożliwe. Przecie wie pan jak się staram – powiedziała zaaferowana dziewczyna. - Ale starania to czasem jest za mało – oznajmił zmartwiony trener. - Wiem... ale ciężko ćwiczę i przestrzegam pańskiej diety, jak reszta dziewczyn. - Dobrze, że wspomniałaś o diecie, gdyż dziś jest kontrolne warzenie. - Tak trenerze – przytaknęła Reenee. Pan Haprele od razu chwycił za gwizdek i dmuchnął. - Wyjść z wody! Kontrola wagowa! - zawołał głośno mężczyzna i skierował się do swego biura. To tam miał wszystko co było potrzebne do przeprowadzenia kontroli. Również „służbową” wagę. Facet wierzył, że ćwiczenia, zdrowa dieta i chęci zawodniczek wystarczą do osiągnięcia sukcesu. Kiedy trener udał się do biura, kiedy pływaczki wychodziły na brzeg basenu. Po chwili zawodniczki stały przed drzwiami do pokoju trenera i oczekiwały na pozwolenie. Kontrola wagi przebiegała w taki sposób, że trener zapraszał każdą pływaczkę po kolei i prosił aby stały na wadze, a on spisał to co pokazywało urządzenie. To trwało dość szybko. W końcu w jego gabinecie, pojawiła się Vitesse. - Dobrze Reenee. Teraz stań na wadze – powiedział nauczyciel trzymając teczkę z papierami i długopis w ręku. - Dobrze, trenerze – dziewczyna skinęła lekko głową i stanęłam na białym urządzeniu. Teraz patrzyła jak licznik wyliczał jej masę ciał a w kilogramach. Niestety nie spodziewała się tego, że wynik może zmienić zadecydować o wystawieniu dziewczyny do zawodów. - Nie dobrze... masz nadwagę – stwierdził poważnie człowiek w czerwonych spodenkach. - CO!? - krzyknęła zszokowana dziewczyna i spojrzała na ustrojstwo pod spodem. Licznik pokazywał jej iż ważyła więcej, niż powinna, a to przeszkadzało w osiąganiu doskonałych wyników. - to nie możliwe – powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. - A powiesz mi, co jadłaś? - Tylko to co pan wyznaczył w diecie i dietetyczne ciasteczka przygotowane przez Talię. - Poważnie? - Tak. - A masz je przy sobie? - Nie, bo już zjadłam. - Rozumiem. Chciałbym zobaczyć twoją torbę. Chcę wiedzieć czy poza tym niczego więcej nie brałaś. - Dobrze trenerze – powiedziała pływaczka ze spuszczoną głową i opuściła gabinet. Tylko po to, aby wrócić ze swoją torbą. Gdy torba znalazła się na blacie biurka pan Haprel'e przeszukał całą zawartość. Na pierwszy rzut oka, nic nie rzucało się w oczy, do czasu gdy nie znalazł nie znalazł czegoś zawiniętego w folię. - Co to jest? - spytał podejrzliwie i odwinął folijkę. Jego oczom ukazało się brązowe ciasto. Reenee spojrzała na ten przysmak z wielkimi oczami. Nie wiedziała skąd to się to wzięło. - Ja nie wiem!? To nie moje! - odpowiedziała pływaczka zgodnie z prawdą. - Zaraz się dowiemy – oznajmił mężczyzna w czerwonych spodenkach i nachylił się w celu powąchania. Jemu wystarczyło jedno zaciągnięcie, aby wiedzieć co to jest. - To ewidentnie... ciasto czekoladowe. - CO! To niemożliwe! Przecież, ja nie jem słodyczy! - krzyknęła zdezorientowana. Niestety jak na dorosłego przystało, bardziej przyjrzał się temu co widział, a nie słowom swojej podopiecznej, bo jak dorośli twierdzą: „Dzieci nie zawsze mówią prawdę”. - Przykro mi, ale dowody mówią same za siebie. Przez podjadanie słodyczy, przybyło ci parę kilogramów i przez to nie osiągasz wymaganych wyników – oznajmił z powagą trener pływacki, lecz w jego spojrzeniu widać było smutek. Wiedział, że ona ciężko pracowała nad tym i pewnie ze stresu zaczęła podjadać. - Co ja mam przez to rozumieć? - Tylko to, że muszę cię zmienić. Talia popłynie w tych zawodach, a ty będziesz miała czas abyś zrzuciła nadwagę – powiedział trener, choć czuł się ciężko z tym. Domyślał się jakie to musiało być ciężkie dla Vitesse. Starała się, dawała z siebie wszystko... a teraz musiał zrujnować jej marzenia? Podopieczna była tym faktem zdruzgotana i zrozpaczona. Przecież bardzo wiele poświęciła w celu reprezentacji swojej szkoły na tych zawodach, a to miało być jej początkiem kariery. Teraz to wszystko zostało w jednej chwili zniszczone. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała tego psychicznie i wybuchając płaczem wybiegła z gabinetu trenera. Reenee czekaj! - krzyknął mężczyzna biegnąc za nią, lecz szybko zniknęła z pola widzenia. Było mu przykro, ale musiał podjąć taką decyzję. Chciał aby jego drużyna pływacka, wypadła jak najlepiej. Fred rozglądał się dookoła nie mając pojęcia co w tej sytuacji robić, gdy na jednym z basenów ujrzał znajome roztargane włosy koloru różowego. Od razu wiedział, że to była Alix. Jedna z uczennic szkoły, w której pracował nie tylko jako woźny i pedagog, ale również trenował drużynę pływacką. Trochę był zaciekawiony obecnością uczennicy, która kucała przy basenie i trzymała w dłoni stoper. Postanowił tam pójść i spytać. W tym samym czasie – Z perspektywy Marii Robiłam już dwudziestą długość basenu i tak bez wytchnienia. W końcu w tym momencie, poczułam się jak ryba w wodzie. Woda jest dla mnie niczym idealny chłopak. Z wodą czuje się swobodnie, bezpiecznie... innymi słowy, ja i woda to jedno. Alix stała na brzegu i odmierzała mi czas. Dziś planowałam dopić do dwudziestu, bo mój dotychczasowy rekord to 15 długości basenu. Kiedy odczułam zmęczenie, to chwyciłam się za odpływ i wzięłam głębsze wdechy, żeby dotlenić sobie mózg. Po czym spojrzałam na swoją „koordynatorkę”. - Dwadzieścia długości w 19 min i 3 dziesiąte sekundy... jestem pod wrażeniem – oznajmiła głośno Alix i pokazała mi tarcze stopera. Uśmiechnęłam się na samą myśl, ale po chwili ciężko westchnęłam. - To świetnie, ale wiem że stać mnie na dużo więcej – powiedziałam zadyszana i wyszłam z wody. Siadając na skraju basenu. - Lubisz wyzwania Mario? - spytała mnie z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. - Jeśli chodzi o basen to tak... wręcz uwielbiam Alix – oznajmiłam dumna z siebie. - Nie spodziewałem się was tutaj – nagle usłyszałyśmy znajomy męski głos. Zaskoczone spojrzałyśmy w bok i byłyśmy w lekkim szoku widząc kto szedł w naszą stronę. - Pan Haprel'e? - zawołała zaskoczona sporcmenka po czym wstała na nogi. - Co pan tu robi? - to było pierwsze pytanie, które zadała. - Trenuje tu naszą szkolną drużynę pływacką. A wy? - odpowiedział spokojnie, mając wesoły wyraz twarzy. Pewnie cieszył się z tego, że zobaczył iż są jeszcze nastolatkowie, którzy wolą jeszcze spędzać czas na „dworze” zamiast przed komputerem. - Ja też trenuj pływanie na czas.., ale tak bardziej dla siebie. Alix jest od stopera i liczenia przepłyniętych długości basenów – odpowiedziałam radośnie za nas dwoje, a moja towarzyszka przytaknęła i pokazała na stoper. - Trenujesz? A to ciekawe... mogę? - spytał zaciekawiony pedagog i spytał o stoper. Dziewczyna z różowymi włosami, bez wahania go dała. Trener drużyny przez chwilę się przyjrzał, po czym ujrzałam w jego spojrzeniu wyraz podziwu. - A długo trenujesz? - spytał po chwili. - Już od piątego roku życia chodzę na basen. A co? - Nie myślałaś czasem o przystąpieniu do jakiejś drużyny pływackiej? - Nie... może trochę – powiedziałam bardziej nie śmiało. No coś tam myślałam o wstąpieniu do drużyny pływackiej, lecz nie spodziewałam się że to nastąpi tak szybko. Po prostu wolałam na razie niczego nie przyspieszać. - A co byś powiedziała, gdybym zaproponował ci miejsce w drużynie. Taki talent jak twój to trzeba szlifować. Ja bym ci w tym pomógł – zaproponował mi pomoc w treningach na basenie. - Ja... sama nie wiem... - wyjąkałam nie pewnie. - Nie pękaj Maria! Jak coś ci dają to bierz. Poza tym, pan Haprel'e to świetny trener – krzyknęła z entuzjazmem Kubdel i objęła mnie ramieniem. - Ale nie wiem czy moje wujostwo się zgodzi na to – powiedziałam po chwili. - Spokojnie. Oczywiście pogadam z twoim wujem i twoją ciocią. Wszystko będzie załatwione – odparł spokojnie, a ja uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. Chyba pójdę za słowami Alix. Skoro ktoś mi proponuje miejsce w drużynie, to trzeba brać. - Dobrze. To w takim razie... jestem zainteresowana – oznajmiłam z wielkim uśmiechem. - W takim razie, zapraszam do mojego biura. Tam omówimy szczegóły – zaproponował mój przyszły trener i odwrócił się plecami w naszą stronę. A my poszłyśmy za nim. O rany... to musi być sen. Lada moment spełnią się moje marzenia o zostaniu zawodową pływaczką. Ciekawa jestem co będzie dalej? Ogłoszenie Chciałabym was serdecznie zaprosić na moje drugie opowiadanie pt. Magia Motyli Kłamstw. To opowiadanie można znaleźć pod tym adresem: https://www.wattpad.com/story/71641359-magia-motyli-kłamstw. W tej książce postanowiłam połączyć świat Miraculum z Avengers. Można powiedzieć, iż każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. Oczywiście opowiadanie jest całkowicie moje, lecz oczywiście będę starać sie nie ingerować w oryginalne postacie. Zapraszam zainteresowanych. A teraz krótko o fabule: Co by było gdyby dwóch największych złoczyńców połączyło siły. Pierwszy - człowiek w masce, który z pomocą kamienia cudów opętuje ludzi. Drugi - Nordycki Bóg kłamstw i intryg o potężnej mocy. Osobno są groźni, ale razem mogą stanowić jeszcze większe zagrożenie niż do tej pory. Jednak na świecie są ludzie, którzy staną na przeciw takiemu niebezpieczeństwu. Główną bohaterką jest Ivy Stone, jedna z członków grupy super bohaterów pod nazwą Avengers. Dziewczyna zostaje wysłana do Paryża w poszukiwaniu źródeł mocy, które emitują tylko kamienie nieskończoności. Podczas poszukiwań będę musiała nawiązać współpracę z parką lokalnych bohaterów. Z początku myślała, że to tylko formalność, lecz okaże się to sprawa bardzo skomplikowana. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania